1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a user action to be applied on a digital item represented by a digital object displayable on a user interface touch screen of an electronic system, the electronic system configured to apply the user action upon the digital item by means of an activation of a user operable element displayable on the user interface touch screen, the method comprising the steps of displaying the digital object on the user interface touch screen, receiving a selection of the digital object, displaying a user operable element on the user interface touch screen, receiving an activation of the user operable element, and executing the user action upon the digital item.
2. Description of Background Art
User interface touch screens are known, which display digital objects that represent a digital item such as a document or an image. Such a digital object is stored in a memory of the electronic system and may be selected by a user input device, such as a human finger, a stylus, etc. For example, a digital object displayed on the user interface touch screen may be an icon representing a document to be printed, to be edited or to be viewed. To apply a user action upon the document, the digital object may be selected and a user operable element for invoking the user action may be activated. In case of a gesture-enabled touch screen a gesture may be applied to the digital object.
The electronic system may display operable user interface elements on the user interface touch screen, like action buttons for editing, copying, renaming, creating, viewing, printing, copying and deleting the digital object. Each operable user interface element represents a specific operation, which is activated when a piece of underlying function code program is executed. The electronic system may also be implemented as to react on gestures received upon the digital objects displayed on the user interface touch screen. A gesture may be a tap, double tap, drag, flick, pinch, spread, press, press and tap, press and drag, rotate, delete, etc. Applications on electronic systems may support both types of invoking a user action upon a digital item. A user that sees the user operable element on the user interface touch screen may want to invoke a user action by activating the user operable element, while he is unaware of the possibility of a gesture leading to the same user action.